


Огонек

by Axeliriya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пейринг: Боруто/Саске<br/>Жанр: романтика, ангст, ER<br/>Саммари: Боруто ждет свое рождественское чудо.<br/>Предупреждения: АУ, ООС<br/>Примечание: рождественская история со счастливым концом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огонек

Иногда настолько хочется поверить в чудо, что начинаешь придумывать его себе сам.  
Завис телефон? Все просто – перезагрузи его, и он чудесным образом заработает снова. Не заработал – чуда не случилось.  
Глупость, в которую поверит не каждый, а кто-то и пальцем у виска покрутит. Но есть те, кому это нужно, кто, даже не будучи верующим, начнет молиться, чтобы этот чертов телефон включился. Потому что иначе он потеряет что-то важное – несохраненные фотографии, несинхронизированные контакты, заметки, профили, пароли.  
Иногда настолько хочется получить желаемое, что начинаешь верить в чудо.  
Европейцы странные – они считают, что волшебство случается в Рождество, что самые заветные желания сбываются именно в этот день. В эту ночь.  
В Рождественскую ночь.  
В Японии в это не верят, но относятся к этому празднику не менее трепетно и с неменьшим размахом. Это семейный праздник, который принято проводить с любимым человеком.  
Боруто в который раз скосил взгляд в правый нижний угол на экране монитора. Половина десятого.  
В квартире было тихо: электронные часы не тикали, холодильник не шумел, музыка не играла. Единственное, что хоть как-то нарушало покой, – гудение кулера в ноутбуке. Но ничто, абсолютно ничто не могло избавить Боруто от одиночества – оно скручивало внутренности, сворачивало их в маленький рулетик с начинкой из боли, отчаяния и маленькой доли надежды, спрятанного в самой сердцевине, докуда не добраться. Он чувствовал себя Кощеем, жаждущим, чтобы уже нашли чертову иголку в яйце и избавили от вечного страдания.  
Он слишком много думал. В голове мешались мифы, легенды, поверья и традиции многих народов мира, мешались с собственным восприятием мира, приносили еще больше боли. Он готов был найти что угодно, лишь бы это решило его проблему, лишь бы поверить в то сраное чудо, которого не случится.  
Боруто давно принял для себя решение, от которого до этого момента и не думал отказываться. Он знал, в кого влюбился, знал, чью жизнь принял как свою, знал, кого поклялся поддерживать во всем и кому быть опорой.  
Он только не учел, что это никому не нужно. Что только он – тот, кто принял какое-то там решение, о котором никто не просил, которое никто не оценит.  
Гирлянда заискрилась, заиграла новыми красками, разгоняя по комнате разноцветные волны и блики. В темноте помещения они казались яркими, но не напрягали зрение, а создавали особую праздничную атмосферу. Кто-то, пройдя мимо его окон, подумал бы, что здесь царит Рождество, что оно не только в украшениях, а в сердцах людей, радует хозяев – предположительно, семью. Никто не догадается, что парень в квартире совсем один, смотрит в монитор ноутбука и каждые полминуты скашивает взгляд в правый нижний угол, ожидая, как последний суеверный придурок, того самого волшебства, что случается в Рождество… несмотря на то, что двадцать пятое декабря почти подошло к концу – надо же во что-то верить.  
Телефон молчал – ни сообщений, ни открыток. Боруто даже достал его и взглянул на экран, на автомате отмечая время и понимая, что ничего не зависло, что его не нужно перезагружать – это не изменит ситуацию.  
Когда-то он пообещал себе, что всегда будет любить Саске, что не бросит его несмотря ни на что, что останется рядом до тех пор, пока ему будут позволять, пока будут принимать его любовь. Но в этом году его уверенность в себе и своих силах подкосилась – он просто понял, что был слишком наивен, мечтал о невозможном. А Саске тем временем все чаще принимал участие в затяжных командировках, не спешил домой после работы, не обращал внимания ни на дни недели, ни на праздники, ни на времена года.  
Ни на Боруто.  
Ждать и надеяться становилось все сложнее, подростковый максимализм угасал, все чаще посещали мысли, что он просто навязал себя взрослому мужчине, которому его любовь по боку, а то и вовсе в тягость. И тогда накатывала безысходность. На нее наслаивалось одиночество. И сверху все это приправлялось безразличием, чтобы никто не догадался. Особенно отец – он и без того едва не разорвал обоих на куски, когда узнал об их отношениях. Если бы ему еще и сказали, что его сын не счастлив, разразился бы очередной скандал с применением грубой физической силы.  
К тому же, соврали бы. Потому что, как ни крути, Боруто был счастлив. Каждую минуту, проведенную с Саске, он мысленно записывал и складывал в отдельную папочку в голове, чтобы можно было в любой момент ее открыть и пролистать, вспомнить, улыбнуться. Вот как сейчас.  
Он вспомнил свой день рождения. Точнее, день после. Двадцать лет – это ведь такая дата, такое событие! Саске не смог на нем присутствовать, но это не страшно, это не его вина. Зато весь следующий день он провел с Боруто, сводил его в ресторан, сделал красивый подарок. Последнее особенно запомнилось, потому что Боруто был уверен, что видел его улыбку в тот момент, когда раскрыл коробку. Улыбка Саске – что может быть важнее, что может быть лучше? Или, возможно, стоит спросить, что может быть реже?  
Боруто усмехнулся. Поднялся из-за стола и подошел к пышной ёлке, украшенной разноцветными шарами, мишурой и гирляндой. Сел на пол рядом с ней и протянул руку к самой нижней ветке, осторожно погладил острые иголки, резко пахнущие хвоей, прикрыл глаза.  
– Знаю, что глупый, – зашептал он. – Знаю, что от меня проблемы. И для тебя я всегда останусь ребенком. – Стало больно, словно кто-то невидимый сковырнул ложкой грудную клетку, дышать стало тяжело. – Когда-то я пообещал, что добьюсь тебя, и добился, – негромко рассмеялся Боруто, но слова уже давались с трудом. – Я был слишком настойчив. Не оставил тебе выбора. Прости… Я вроде бы повзрослел… Немножко. – Он прикусил губу и несколько раз моргнул. Дальше вслух закончить не получилось, но мысли звучали примерно так:  
«Я исправлюсь, обещаю. Я уйду… Но, черт, если ты и правда хочешь быть со мной, пожалуйста, вернись сегодня. Да, я сам тебя отпустил, но не держать же… Почему ты не можешь провести со мной Рождество? С кем ты сейчас? Блять, как же хреново…»  
Мысль оборвалась вместе с сиянием разноцветных лампочек и отброшенным в сторону шнуром. Не было в этой квартире Рождества.

***

– Саске? Почему ты на работе? – спросил Наруто, приоткрыв дверь кабинета.  
Саске выразительно приподнял бровь, как бы спрашивая: «Ты идиот или придуриваешься?»  
– Потому что сегодня рабочий день? – ответил он.  
– Рабочий день закончился полчаса назад. С задания ты вернулся почти шесть часов назад. Так почему ты все еще не ушел домой?  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла и внутренне радуясь короткой передышке, Саске вздохнул. Он бы с удовольствием пошел домой, если бы был уверен, что его там ждут. Но стоило представить возвращение в пустую квартиру, как все желание пропадало. Лучше вот так, на работе, завалив себя отчетами. Отсюда никто не выгонит, здесь все мысли об одиночестве разобьются о гору документов.  
– Стопку видишь? – устало спросил он, посмотрев на кипу бумаг на столе.  
Наруто прошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь. На мгновение его глаза сузились, где-то в их глубине мелькнула ярость, но исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, не оставив уверенности в том, не было ли это игрой света и тени. И все же атмосфера заметно накалилась.  
– Сегодня праздник. И никто не требует с тебя отчета сию минуту. Я не требую, – сказал он медленно, выделив себя, словно напоминая, кто здесь начальник.  
Он и сам выглядел неважно: нижние веки чуть припухли и потемнели от недосыпа, пальто было накинуто в спешке и кое-как, развязанный помятый шарф болтался одним концом на уровне бедра, а другим – в районе ребер. Но за внешним беспорядком скрывалось нетерпение. Наруто тоже частенько приходилось пропускать семейные праздники, и сегодня, раз выдался свободный вечер, он собирался наверстать упущенное кучей подарков, а позже – романтическим ужином в дорогущем ресторане, столик в котором едва сумел выбить буквально несколько часов назад. Даже с его связями не всегда можно было добиться желаемого.  
– Не требуешь, – согласился Саске, коротко кивнув. Длинная челка упала на лицо, закрыв один глаз. Он приметил на столе тонкую черную резинку, которой можно было бы собрать хвост, но передумал – так он мог хотя бы ненадолго закрыться от Наруто, от его глаз, заглядывающих слишком глубоко внутрь, туда, куда Саске его пускать не желал. – Но я могу его сделать, пока есть время.  
– Время? – удивленно переспросил Наруто. – Какое время? Тут работы на всю ночь. А Боруто? Ты хоть подарок купил? Ты вообще планируешь провести с ним Рождество?  
Саске пожал плечами и выпрямился, снова притягивая к себе лист, в печатные буквы которого даже не пытался вчитаться. Важнее было создать видимость деятельности, чтобы безразлично ответить:  
– Он сказал, что с друзьями отметит. А подарок отдам позже.  
– С кем?  
Саске бросил короткий взгляд на Наруто и замер. По его глазам легко читалось уже даже не удивление, а что-то отдаленно напоминающее затаенный страх. Только сейчас Саске понял, что должно произойти что-то непоправимое. Он ведь и раньше чувствовал неладное, но закрывал глаза на невнятные попытки интуиции донести до него информацию. И вот сейчас она завопила, отголосок ее резанул по сердцу, пуская кровь.  
– Что? – тихо спросил он, не скрывая дрожи.  
– Какие друзья, Саске? Он сказал, что приедет домой, если ты не успеешь вернуться с задания. И я ему еще днем отзвонился и сказал, что ты здесь. Так о каких друзьях речь?  
– Я… – начал Саске, ощущая нарастающую тревогу. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Наруто в любом случае не устроит его ответ. И хорошо бы только Наруто – он сам боялся того, что вертелось в его голове. – Не знаю, – закончил он беспомощно, глядя перед собой, в пустоту. И неуверенно добавил: – С которыми день рождения отмечал?..  
– День рождения? – усмехнулся Наруто. – С друзьями? Это он тебе сказал?  
Саске только кивнул, добавить ему было нечего. Зато Наруто – было. Он прошел вглубь кабинета, обогнул стол и оперся на него бедрами, встав сбоку от Саске.  
– А хочешь знать, как все было на самом деле? – спросил он насмешливо. И если бы он не пытался безуспешно скрыть горечь в голосе, Саске бы даже что-нибудь ответил. Но он лишь снова кивнул, потому что очень хотел знать правду, даже если она причинит боль. – Тогда слушай. Часов в восемь вечера он пришел домой…

…Наруто как раз шел на кухню за очередной порцией кофе. Если для кого-то выходные и были таковыми, то ему приходилось работать постоянно, даже находясь дома. Телефон замолкал редко, и в такие моменты можно было сделать перерыв на кофе.  
Тогда же его вылавливала заботливая Хината, в считанные минуты разогревала полноценный обед и не отпускала до тех пор, пока тарелки не опустеют. Ее можно было понять – Наруто слишком быстро терял в весе за рабочую неделю с бессонными ночами, и только так ей удавалось поддерживать в нем силы и энергию.  
В этот долгожданный момент в дверь позвонили. Наруто никого не ждал, но ни раздражения, ни негодования не испытал. Просто открыл дверь… и наткнулся на пустой взгляд когда-то ярких голубых глаз. Раньше они отдавали синевой, теперь же – холодной серостью.  
Боруто не ожидал, что откроют быстро, не успел сфокусироваться, придать выражению лица жизнерадостности, но, встретив пытливый взгляд отца, улыбнулся.  
Короткий безмолвный разговор:  
«Все в порядке?»  
«Отлично».  
Больше эту тему затрагивать не стоило – Боруто и уйти мог, наткнувшись на непонимание, но если будет необходимо, сам все расскажет.  
– Почему не предупредил? Мы даже тортика не купили, – посетовал Наруто, прижимая к себе сына, сдавливая его ребра так, словно проверял на прочность каждое. Он безумно соскучился по этому глупому ребенку и никакие телефонные разговоры и электронные переписки не могли заменить живого общения, ощущения тепла родного человека. Знать, что он в порядке – хорошо, но видеть – в сотни раз лучше. Даже если порядок относительный.  
– Не надо, пап, – ответил Боруто, цепляясь за него с такой же охотой и с не меньшей силой. – Отмечу завтра, когда Саске с задания вернется. А сегодня просто с вами посижу, можно? Я и Химавари позвонил, будет через полчаса. Без тортика, просто так. Давно не виделись.  
– Ее дед привезет? – едва заметно поморщившись, спросил Наруто. Вот кого-кого, а Хиаши бы он с удовольствием видел пореже.  
– Не, она с бабушкой.  
– С бабушкой? – задумчиво проговорил Наруто. – Если с бабушкой, то без тортика точно нельзя. Давай так: я в магазин, а ты маму предупреди, чтоб на стол накрыла. Ночевать здесь останешься?  
– Ага, – коротко ответил Боруто, не вдаваясь ни в какие подробности.  
– Отлично, тогда дуй в мой кабинет за коньяком. Я быстро…

…– Утром он поехал тебя дожидаться, вышли мы из дома рано и вместе, так что будь уверен – не было никаких друзей. Хиаши, правда, все равно приехал за женой, но это не суть, – закончил Наруто и отошел от стола.  
Саске даже не заметил этого. Он помнил легкий запах дорогого алкоголя, который, как пояснил Боруто, на него пролили. Но Боруто не уточнял, кто это сделал, и Саске сам решил, что друзья. Он даже не подумал спросить, как прошел день, как они отметили… Он вообще не задумывался над тем, кто эти друзья, откуда, сколько их.  
– Твою мать.  
– Саске, – спокойно и задумчиво проговорил Наруто, остановившись у окна, – он никогда не жаловался, ни разу не сказал ничего плохого о тебе. Но я знаю, каким ты бываешь… недалеким. Знаю, что ты ненавидишь праздники, что не придаешь значения подаркам и «мишуре». Но это ты разочаровался в жизни и людях, а ему всего двадцать. Он во что-то верит, на что-то надеется. А ты медленно убиваешь в нем всю человечность, неосознанно лепишь из него себя самого. Боишься, что он тебя бросит, сделает больно? Но до сих пор он был единственным, кто боролся за ваши отношения. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоит сейчас смотреть в окно, а не сворачивать тебе шею.  
Саске ничего не ответил. Наруто еще с минуту смотрел на улицу – сияющие огни своим светом проникали в душу, согревали и смягчали, создавая неповторимое настроение, – предвкушение праздника. И в этот момент не хотелось ни ругаться, ни доказывать упрямому другу его неправоту, ни распинаться на тему простых истин. Хотелось сорваться с места и побежать домой, к жене, обнять ее и отвести на представление.  
Это Наруто и собрался сделать, когда обернулся.  
В кабинете уже никого не было.  
Саске бесшумно, по давно отточенной привычке, скрылся в неизвестном направлении. И Наруто уже знал, что больше ему за сына волноваться не придется.

В этот момент Учиха, наплевав на все, бежал домой, по пути разглядывая витрины.  
Торт, обязательно купить торт, думал Саске. Ведь Боруто сам этого бы не сделал. И не потому, что не считал себя мужчиной, – считал, и еще как, и вполне заслуженно, – а потому, что главой семьи по умолчанию признавал Саске.  
А еще подарок – значимый подарок, а не та безделушка, которую он присмотрел до отъезда. Что-то большее, чтобы дать понять, что он серьезен, что тоже готов бороться.  
Это даже в голове прозвучало слащаво и глупо. Непривычно. Какая в отношениях может быть серьезность? Отношения, это всего лишь прикрытие для человеческого одиночества. Страшно прожить всю жизнь одному, страшно в какой-то момент понять, что вокруг нет никого, что большая двухместная кровать слишком велика, что в ней бывает холодно, что стаканчик в ванной на полочке смотрится громоздко, удерживая всего одну щетку, что вилка, ложка, кружка и тарелка – это не эгоизм, а вынужденная мера. Просто лишние приборы без надобности, их не для кого держать.  
Саске еще помнил тот момент в торговом центре, когда Боруто наполнял тележку всякой необходимой ерундой. Он тогда взял коврик для ванной, улыбнулся широко и с горящим взглядом принялся рассказывать, как в прошлый раз едва не свалился, поскользнувшись на мокром кафеле.  
– Ноги не держали, норовили разъехаться в стороны, а в ванной не было даже коврика, – наигранно возмущался он и ухмылялся так ехидно, с прищуром. Будь Саске чуть менее воспитанным или чуть более молодым (так он оправдывал свою нерешительность), все могло бы закончиться где-нибудь в туалете – слишком откровенным был у Боруто взгляд. И по-кошачьему ленивое, довольное выражение лица.  
Пока он все это с энтузиазмом рассказывал, тележка пополнилась двумя большими полотенцами и несколькими маленькими.  
– Твои только в мусор, старые уже, – пояснил он бесхитростно, с улыбкой, не пытаясь задеть тему возраста, а просто констатируя факт.  
Боруто вообще всегда был таким: ярким, искристым, улыбчивым. Он горел сам и зажигал всех вокруг. Глазами он пошел в отца, но даже при этом их голубой цвет был более насыщенным, глубоким.  
Он представлялся Саске костром – огромным, достигающим метров трех в высоту и отбрасывающим на большие расстояния свой свет и жар. Он был так же прекрасен, как и опасен: подойди чуть ближе – зацепит искрой – сгоришь. Страшно, но тянешься.  
Боруто поначалу умело стирал их разницу в возрасте, легко обходил все острые углы, с интересом слушал скучные истории из боевого прошлого Саске, – о настоящем он старался умалчивать, чтобы не тревожить зря, – с удовольствием делился своими успехами в той форме, в которой даже Саске понимал смысл сказанного и втягивался в обсуждения.  
И именно потому было так страшно – страшно представить, что все может у них получиться.  
Одно дело утолить жажду молодого тела, поддаться искушению. И совсем другое – жить вместе, делить быт, беречь... и любить.  
Последнее было самым невыносимым. Саске боялся полюбить и потерять.  
Он еще помнил свою жизнь с Сакурой. Это было никак. Она окружала его теплом и заботой, но срывалась каждый раз, стоило Саске задержаться на миссии. Ее терпения хватало ровно до тех пор, пока он не возвращался, а дальше – слезы, истерики. И когда все закончилось, Саске почувствовал облегчение, потому что не любил, потому что с самого начала был равнодушен.  
С Боруто было иначе. Он зацепил крючком и медленно тянул на себя, уверенно сокращал расстояние, пока не оказался слишком близко. А потом врос – забрался в сердце, отхватил лучший кусок и устроился со всеми удобствами. Он по-другому относился к работе Саске, не пытался его удержать, не лез со своими страхами и переживаниями, а просто ждал, радуясь уже тому, что Саске вообще возвращается, пусть даже с ранениями.  
Он был удобным – располагал к себе, легко вливался в любую компанию, мог подстроиться под любые правила. Так считал Саске, пока не узнал, что Боруто на самом деле своенравный, избалованный и властный – со всеми, кроме Саске. Наруто тогда сказал: «Он ломает себя под тебя», а годом позже добавил: «Только с тобой он настоящий и изредка – со мной». Боруто не менялся, нет, он просто позволял себе расслабиться, давал слабину там, где точно знал, что его поймут. И все это складывалось в то самое удобство, которое полностью устраивало Саске. И которое он боялся потерять, уже зная, что может быть так – не одиноко.  
Но это только со стороны кажется, что возраст любви не помеха. А на деле все сложнее. Боруто не мог всегда тянуть их разговоры, поддерживать связь, а Саске не знал, чем заинтересовать молодого парня. И они все чаще оставались наедине со своими мыслями. Вместе, но по отдельности. Лишь ночь сглаживала эти углы: когда становилось не до разговоров, когда важнее было прикоснуться, почувствовать, войти и впустить, провалиться еще глубже, утянуть за собой. Саске даже себе боялся признаться, что ночью терялся, забывался настолько, что стирались и разница в возрасте, и страх быть непонятым. А потом наступал новый день, новые попытки притереться, принять друг друга.  
Боруто как-то вытащил Саске в кино. Это было пыткой уже потому, что Саске изначально не хотел никуда идти. С куда большим удовольствием он остался бы дома, улегся на диван, прижал к себе Боруто и смотрел ничего не значащую комедию, наслаждаясь спокойствием и удивительной расслабленностью, неизменно появляющейся в такие моменты.  
Но Боруто настоял на новом боевике – на выходе в свет, если можно так выразиться. Ему было важно именно вытащить Саске из дома. И почему-то на этот фильм – наверное, Боруто считал, что сделает приятно, если Саске окунется во что-то близкое.  
И это было первое и самое большое их недопонимание.  
С каждой минутой Саске напрягался все больше. Тело деревенело. Челюсть сжималась сильнее. Хотелось плеваться и материться. И засунуть киноленту в задницу ее создателя, чтобы лучше прорабатывал детали, потому что: такое оружие невозможно удержать на весу, будь ты хоть трижды главным героем, а у винтовки есть отдача, о чем актер, по всей видимости, даже не подозревал; с поправкой на ветер эта пуля не попала бы в цель, а под этим углом нож не задел бы жизненно важных органов.  
Два часа десять минут – продолжительность фильма. Саске терпел пятьдесят шесть минут. Он смотрел в экран и понимал, что нужно просто выкинуть из головы логику и довольствоваться спецэффектами, но каждый ляп фиксировался раньше, игнорируя приказы мозга, и потому не затягивал даже сюжет.  
На пятьдесят седьмой минуте Боруто взял его за руку, сжал ледяные пальцы и сказал, что хочет домой.  
И это было впервые, когда Боруто осознал, что ничего не знает о Саске, сколько бы ни прилагал усилий. Вслух он тогда прощения не просил, но ночью ласкал особенно нежно, довел до беспамятства и уснул на груди, вцепившись в Саске мертвой хваткой.  
Позже – расслабился, скатился на подушку, показал свою беззащитность. А Саске прикипел взглядом в намертво врезавшиеся в память черты лица. И не узнавал заострившихся скул, потемневшего от знакомства с бритвой подбородка, впалых щек. Все было его, привычное, но совсем под другим углом.  
Саске готов был признать – мальчик вырос. Но не смог.  
Боруто оставался все таким же мальчишкой, только что-то в нем сломалось. Все эти тени на лице оказались следами бесконечной усталости. Они не отступили, даже когда черты разгладились. А страшнее всего стало, когда Саске понял, – Боруто больше не обжигает.  
Огонь утих, стал спокойнее, благодушнее. Он больше не цеплял всех вокруг, а грел лишь одного одинокого путника, отдавал ему все свое тепло. Держался из последних сил все то время, пока путник принимал его дар. Принимал как должное, не заботясь о том, что последние поленья скоро догорят, а с ними исчезнет и тепло, и свет, и радость.  
Это было тогда. И даже сейчас, возвращаясь назад, Саске понимал, что ничего не мог изменить. Не знал как. Привязать себя навсегда к одному человеку, не имея уверенности в завтрашнем дне – слишком безответственно. И именно он был тем, кто так или иначе выстраивал между ними стену. Он впустил слишком глубоко, позволил быть рядом... и допустил ошибку – не показал своих чувств. Отгородился. И Боруто, не получая отклика, потерял уверенность, почти сдался.  
Саске остановился перед витриной, украшенной разноцветными огоньками. Их сияние приносило людям радость, доставляло удовольствие уже тем, что они всего лишь есть, что они – предвестники праздника. Совсем скоро их снимут, и ощущение праздника пропадет.  
Саске пробрал холод. И дело было вовсе не в отсутствии пальто, которое он в спешке оставил на работе. А в осознании – Боруто такой же огонек. Но только для Саске.  
В последний раз, когда Саске его видел, Боруто сказал, что проведет Рождество с друзьями, как и в предыдущие годы, если миссия затянется. И он улыбался так, словно был рад, что Саске может не вернуться. В бледных, почти серых глазах застыла настороженность – Саске решил, что Боруто боится признаться, что хочет провести этот праздник вовсе не с ним.  
После слов Наруто все изменилось. И серость в глазах перестала быть естественной, она показалась выгоревшей, потускневшей – как Саске не заметил этого раньше? И тревога имела совсем иное значение. А сам Саске, который на это заявление лишь равнодушно кивнул, почувствовал себя последним уродом, добившим все надежды.  
Припомнил – видел ведь ту самую стену уже тогда. Ледяную стену, по ту сторону которой догорала свеча. Ее пламя не способно было растопить лед, но еще держалось на чистом упрямстве, сопротивляясь ветру. Это все, что осталось от Боруто.  
И во всем был виноват только Саске.  
Подумалось – все еще можно исправить, пока тлеет фитиль. Даже из самой маленькой искры можно раздуть огонь – было бы желание.  
И Саске уверенно вошел в магазин. Прилавки были уставлены множеством сладостей, большую часть которых составляли торты с клубничными башенками. Скидки, скидки, скидки... Они означали одно – времени почти не осталось.  
Саске бросил взгляд на экран телфона – девятый час. А еще часа полтора добираться до дома по пробкам в объезд площадей. Нужно было позвонить, предупредить, но палец застыл над кнопкой вызова. Что сказать? Поздравить, попросить дождаться? Глупо. Лучше просто не опоздать.  
«Успею», – решил он и выбрал самый аппетитный на вид торт. И не в традициях было дело – Саске ненавидел праздники и все с ними связанное. Дело было в Боруто, который сумеет прочитать между строк.

Мертвые пустые квадраты на фоне мерцающих в соседних квартирах гирлянд. Саске хотел бы отмотать время на пару минут назад, чтобы остановить себя, чтобы запретить поднимать взгляд на неживые окна своей квартиры. Думать, что опоздал, не хотелось. Но в то, что успел, верилось мало.  
Озноб пробрался под кожу, ветер остудил скулы, пустил к шее ледяные мурашки. Маленькая коробочка с подарком жгла кожу на бедре через карман брюк.  
У него в запасе был еще целый час. Был, если часы на телефоне не сбились. Но этого проверить было негде.  
В подъезд он не вошел, а влетел, уже мало заботясь о сохранности торта – не страшно, если помнется, страшно, если не дойдет до адресата.  
Подстраховался по старой привычке – вызвал оба лифта и отправил на последний этаж, а сам побежал по лестнице, внимательно прислушиваясь к тому, чтобы никто не вызвал, а если и вызовет – можно успеть перехватить на подходе.  
Этаже на тринадцатом дыхание сбилось. Саске давно так не прыгал по ступенькам, и даже тренированная дыхалка сбоила, когда на физическую усталость наслаивалось нервное напряжение.  
Перед дверью квартиры остановился, успокаиваясь. Сердце долбилось о грудную клетку, из горла вырывались редкие хрипы.  
Он стер рукавом светло-серой рубашки пот со лба – осталось темное пятно. Расстегнул пуговицы на черном жилете – словно ослабил шнурки корсета.  
Тот, кто сказал, что перед смертью не надышишься, вряд ли стоял на пороге собственной квартиры, надеясь на чудо. Или вряд ли понимал, что этот миг надежды хочется растянуть, подольше насладиться иллюзией, оставить в памяти короткую фантазию, в которой за закрытой дверью ждет не тьма опустевшего дома.  
Но как же он был прав. Жить мечтой и надеяться на чудо – глупо. Нужно биться за свою мечту, и если понадобится – выдирать ее с руками у того, кто оказался быстрее. Не думать, что никогда, а верить, что всего лишь поздно. Что можно будет догнать и вернуть, несмотря ни на что.  
Саске остановился в прихожей, закрыв за собой дверь. Выдохнул с облегчением, стараясь ступать бесшумно. Он уже знал, что не один в квартире, слышал чужое присутствие – не ушами, а всем телом. Словно кто-то оживил тишину, добавил ей осязаемости. Света нигде не было, с кухни доносились остывающие запахи праздничных блюд, из гостиной, со стороны балкона, – сигаретный дым.  
Саске знал, что от его шагов Боруто не проснется, так же как точно знал, что он спит. Прошел в гостиную и мягко опустился на ковер рядом с диваном. Протянул руку к светлым волосам, но не коснулся. Прислушался к ровному дыханию.  
Боруто сжался, отвернувшись лицом к спинке, подложил предплечье под голову вместо подушки, свободной рукой прикрыл нос.  
Саске осторожно прижался щекой к выступающей под футболкой лопатке, вдохнул впитавшийся в ткань запах табака, мысленно фыркнул.  
– Мальчишка, – прошептал он. – И с каких пор ты куришь?  
Боруто дернулся, почувствовав вибрацию голоса, зашевелился, перевернулся на спину, забросив руки за голову, а согнутую ногу откинув на диванную спинку.  
Красивый, с заострившимися чертами лица, Боруто с каждым годом все сильнее становился похож на отца, стирались возрастные отличия. Совсем недавно он догнал его в росте, и Саске с сожалением понял, что уже не может смотреть снисходительно-свысока. Более того, уже даже прямо смотреть не получалось, приходилось чуть-чуть приподнимать подбородок. Он больше не ощущал себя таким уж взрослым и сильным.  
Когда-то это его раздражало – еще в юности, когда приходилось ругаться с Наруто, доказывать ему свою правоту. Но этап был пройден, и теперь Саске думал иначе. Он никогда не произнес бы подобного вслух, но себе мог признаться, что ему нравилось чувствовать себя уязвимым рядом с Боруто – только с ним. Привставать на носочки, тянуться к губам – было в этом что-то интимное, что-то, что могло быть только между ними. И Боруто знал об этом. Знал и молча принимал, никак не комментируя.  
Свет из окна отбрасывал на пол и стены желтовато-серые прямоугольники, один из которых зацепил спящего парнишку. Если бы не это, Саске вряд ли обратил бы внимания на заострившиеся тени, отбрасываемые ресницами.  
Пригляделся – когда-то пушистые светлые волоски слиплись, в уголках глаз застыли и рассыпались соляные крупинки, веки чуть припухли и потемнели. Впервые Саске видел признаки слез на лице Боруто. Впервые осознал, что никогда не хотел бы их видеть.  
Раньше Саске измерял свою жизнь смертью. Как живешь, так и умрешь, считал он. Думал так: умру, и будет все равно, как прожил свою жизнь, оставил ли что-то после себя или нет, сделал ли плохое или хорошее – не имеет значения. Смерть – конец пути, а мертвому все равно, что было до и что будет после. В бесконечной ли тьме, в аду или в раю – последнее, о чем будешь вспоминать, это о жизни.  
Саске смерти не боялся. Он просто знал, что все в мире закономерно, и смерть в том числе. Идя на очередное задание – не боялся. Думая о старости – не боялся. Жил только тем, что есть, и мечтал умереть быстро, без мучений, насмотревшись на всякое.  
Свое отношение ко всему он изменил на предпоследней миссии, когда, едва выжив, не смог вернуться домой. Испугался. Снял номер в гостинице и несколько дней приводил в порядок мысли и эмоции. Заставил Наруто приехать и задавать подробные вопросы, отвечал в деталях, внимательно отслеживая любые изменения в своей мимике.  
Что его так напугало, он понял не сразу. Зато теперь все встало на свои места.  
Не за себя он тогда боялся, а за Боруто.  
Кто-то сказал, что нужно потерять, чтобы начать ценить. Саске никогда по-настоящему не терял. А если и терял, то не жалел – так было с Сакурой.  
Но Саске измерял жизнь смертью. И, сидя в засаде, уже не надеясь, что уйдет живым, он думал о том, что было бы неплохо позвонить Боруто, предупредить, попрощаться.  
Услышать в последний раз его голос, позволить услышать себя...  
Попросить прощения...  
Попросить не плакать...  
Попросить жить дальше...  
Успокоить.  
Не страшно было умереть, страшно было ощутить ту боль, которую испытает Боруто.  
Чтобы понять, насколько сильно любишь человека, представь, что ему больно, нестерпимо. Чувствуешь? Значит, любишь. Не можешь даже представить эту боль? Делай выводы.  
Саске не хотел видеть его слезы, не хотел делать ему больно. Он хотел быть рядом и вызывать улыбку.  
Боруто снова перевернулся. Футболка задралась, подставляя свету из окна беззащитный участок кожи на животе, выступающую косточку, дорожку светлых волос от пупка к паху. Саске прижался к нежной впадинке за округлостью живота, провел по ней губами, ощущая слабый отклик тела – легкое сокращение мышц.  
– Саске, – на грани слышимости прошептал Боруто и коснулся пальцами его волос, отвел в сторону челку, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. – Давно вернулся? Я ждал, ждал, а потом голова разболелась от лампочек.  
От них, как же, подумал Саске, бросая короткий взгляд на застывшие слезы. Приподнялся, устроился на краешке дивана и осторожно, будто впервые, коснулся теплых, податливых со сна губ, снимая с них вкус табака.  
Боруто обнял его руками, выгнулся навстречу так привычно, беззащитно, открыто. Они не столько целовались, сколько трогали друг друга губами, изучали сухие теплые линии. Это продолжалось несколько минут, прежде чем Боруто решился проникнуть глубже – Саске тут же отстранился.  
Он не морщился, не кривился. Просто сказал:  
– Сигареты.  
Их вкус был не только на губах – на языке он чувствовался сильнее, острее, законсервированный сном в тесном замкнутом пространстве.  
Боруто не стал отпираться, улыбнулся виновато. Объяснять и оправдываться тоже не стал. Только спросил:  
– Ты надолго?  
Саске видел все: и надежду во взгляде, и скрытую боль. Читал развернутый вопрос: ты пришел, ты рядом в Рождество, потому что любишь и хочешь быть со мной или надеялся, что меня нет?  
Уверенный ребенок – где ты, когда это нужно? Почему твоя уверенность для всех, а тут замыкаешься, боишься действовать, ждешь и терпишь?  
Если бы не Наруто, Саске бы никогда не научился читать эти взгляды, так бы и считал, что кончилась сказка на последней странице книги, что не зацепила настолько, чтобы стать той самой, любимой, которую хочется перечитывать.  
И следом мысль: а сам-то чем лучше? Когда потерял свою уверенность? Почему решил, что не сможешь удержать? Возьми себя в руки. Этот ребенок уже твой. Твой и ничей больше. Разве отдашь?  
Никому и никогда. Хватит жевать сопли.  
– Пока смерть не разлучит нас, – сказал он серьезно, вкладывая в эти слова не столько подходящую к случаю клятву, сколько собственное мировоззрение, и потянулся к карману, на мгновение выпустив из виду его взгляд. А когда протянул ему маленькую квадратную коробочку, – без бархата и прочих атрибутов, самую простую картонную коробочку в бумажной обертке, – уловил ощутимую перемену.  
Даже в таком тусклом свете было видно, как загорелся его взгляд, а радужка насытилась синевой – той самой, неповторимой. И уже не нужно было показывать торт, чтобы дать понять, что – навсегда. Что вот он я, забирай, потому что только твой и никому больше не достанусь.  
Боруто, не раздумывая, воспользовался немым предложением. Привкус сигарет на языке уже не раздражал.  
Саске ловил его дыхание и понимал – задыхаются оба, едва сдерживаются, чтобы не начать сдирать с себя одежду. Для кого-то секс, но для них это долгие годы было единственным достоверным проявлением эмоций, только так они могли раскрыться, не раскрывая себя полностью.  
Только на этот раз все было иначе. Оба прекрасно понимали, что выдали себя, и нет пути назад. Что каждое касание будет расцениваться по-новому… по-настоящему. И все равно тянулись, впитывали друг друга. Боруто пробрался горячими ладонями под рубашку, выдал недовольное «холодный» и притянул Саске ближе, согревая теплом своего еще сонно-разнеженного тела. А Саске закрыл глаза и прижался губами к его шее, впитывая запахи, трогая языком чувствительную кожу на беззащитно открытом участке.  
– Блин, не могу так, – проворчал Боруто, неохотно отстранившись. – Все мысли не в ту сторону. Давай подарок, пока я не свихнулся.  
Саске уже привычно спрятал лицо за челкой и только тогда улыбнулся. Он избавится от этой привычки обязательно, перестанет прятать эмоции… но позже, а пока…  
Он снова протянул коробочку на раскрытой ладони и негромко произнес:  
– С Рождеством, ребенок.  
Боруто проигнорировал слова, вырвал подарок и раскрыл, с торжеством вытащив наружу маленький золотой обруч. Затем присмотрелся, удивленно приподнял бровь и расхохотался во весь голос.  
– Черт, Саске, я думал, ты шутишь насчет ребенка. Оно же мне маленькое!  
– Что? – переспросил Саске, нахмурившись и, забрав кольцо, сам попытался надеть его Боруто на палец. Ничего не вышло. – Что за…  
Боруто опустил голову ему на плечо и прошептал:  
– Я согласен. Пусть это и формальность, пусть без штампа, но я согласен. А кольцо другое купим, когда пойдем тебе выбирать. Пойдем ведь?  
– Пойдем, – согласился Саске, опустив руки ему на плечи, не столько обнимая, сколько просто закрывая от всего мира. Так было приятно.  
– Саске, спасибо, – прошептал Боруто. – Это лучшее Рождество. Самое лучшее… Просто волшебное.  
«Я его тоже никогда не забуду. Только продолжай сиять», – подумал Саске. Но в ответ прошептал совсем другое. И очень тихо. Едва различимо даже в полной тишине.  
Боруто лишь крепче сжал его в объятиях.  
– И я тебя, Саске. С Рождеством.


End file.
